


The cursed pumpkin

by Candy1



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx is Scared of Pumpkins, Ash's secret, Eiji is a funny guy, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Happy Halloween, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Post-Canon Banana Fish, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: After discovering Ash Lynx's big secret, Eiji Nakamura decided to have some fun on Halloween night.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 33





	The cursed pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O ataque da abóbora amaldiçoada](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708268) by _SourCandy. 



That afternoon, Ash went to the library as usual to read some books. Eiji preferred to stay in the apartment, as he wanted to take the opportunity to prepare dinner, as it was Halloween that night. He was a little upset that the blonde guy didn't stay to help him and so he decided to pay back and make a joke with him.

As soon as Ash returned from the library, he noticed something strange.

"Why is the door open?" He opened his eyes wide, removed a pocket knife from his pants, and quickly entered the apartment. "Eijii!" He shouted, worried.

"I'm here!" the brunette man shouted.

"Can I know why the door was op..." Ash froze when he saw a big pumpkin with a drawn face. "A pumpkin?!"

"Ah! Hi, Ash! This pumpkin appeared at our door and I brought it inside." said Eiji.

"What?! Who the hell picks up a pumpkin from the street and brings it into the house?" he asked

"Are you afraid, Ash?" Asked Eiji, who smiled sarcastically.

"And why would I be afraid of ... such a thing?" Ash winced as he looked at the vegetable.

"I would be afraid if I were you. It may be a cursed pumpkin…"

"There is? Hahahaha! Don't be ridiculous! That doesn't exist!" Ash said, who sat in the armchair of the room.  
"Of course it does! There is a legend in Japan that says that if a cursed pumpkin appears on your doorstep and speaks your name three times, you die immediately!" Eiji said.

"Humpf! Oni-chan, Japanese people just have crazy ideas! Of course, that must be someone's madness." Ash shrugged and turned on the television.

"Ah! I have food on the fire! I'll be right back!" said Eiji, who left Ash alone in the room with the pumpkin.

The blonde looked at it suspiciously and reflected.

_“A pumpkin that appears at the door ?! Nah! There can't be that! ”_

He looked at the orange vegetable again and shook his head.

_"It's just a silly legend .."_

Ash was distracted by the television until suddenly, he heard someone calling him.

"Ash ..."

He looked around and saw no one.

"Eiji? Are you calling me?" he screamed.

"No! I'm busy here! Ah! The food will soon be ready!" Replied Eiji.

"OK…"

Ash looked at the pumpkin. It started to glow inside, which made him squirm on the couch.

"What the fuck is this ?!"

Ash slowly approached the pumpkin, crouched down, and touched it with his finger. Nothing happened.

"I must have a fever..." he touched his forehead.

Suddenly, the pumpkin shone and a noise came from it.

"Ash Lynx ..."

"Aaaah! Eiji! Eiji!" Ash fell on his ass on the floor and crawled backward.

"What is it, Ash?" Asked Eiji.

"The pumpkin talked!" he said.

"The pumpkin?! Ash, did you drink before you came home ?!" Asked the Japanese.

"I'm serious!" he said.

"Don't be silly! Let me finish dinner!" Eiji left the room.

Ash looked at him and the pumpkin.

“It can only be a joke!" thought the blonde.

"I'll throw that shit out!"

Ash held the pumpkin in his hands, even though his legs were shaking, and went to the door when it lit again.

"Ash Lynx! I'll take you to hell!" it was the shout that came out of it.

Suddenly, the lights went out and other pumpkins started to shine around the room. Ash, despite all his intelligence, let himself be overcome by fear. It all got worse when a pumpkin-headed body appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ash Lynx, get ready to dieeee!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash shouted and crawled to the wall. "Leave me alone, damn pumpkin!" He heard laughter then.

"Hahahaha. I can't believe you fell for it!" Eiji took the head of the pumpkin and revealed his identity.

"Eiji?!"

"Hahahaha. This worked so well! I knew you were afraid of pumpkins, so I decided to make a Halloween prank! I can't believe you fell! You should have seen your face!" mocked the brunette.

Ash looked incredulous. He took the pumpkin in his hand and tossed it aside. He stood up, embarrassed, and adjusted his clothes.

"So, you got me. I congratulate you on that…" he ground his teeth, controlling his anger a little.

"I thought it would be fun! You aren't angry, are you?" Asked Eiji, who approached him.

" If I'm angry? Of course not! I just… want to kill you!"Ash grabbed Eiji by the waist and tossed him on the couch. He got on top of the boy and started tickling him.

"You think I don't know your weakness, do you? I will make you die laughing now!" said the blonde.

"Hahahaha. Enough, Ash! Enough!"

"No way! You will laugh until death!" Teased Ash.

After tickling Eiji a lot, he let him breathe and the Japanese man sat on his leg.

" Come on, forgive me!" he whined.

"You are officially grounded!" Said Ash.

"Please!"

"No!" Muttered the blonde.

"It was just a joke, Ash! And look: I made you a very special dinner! If you don't forgive me, you won't be able to eat!" determined Eiji. Ash's belly growled.

"Well, I'll forgive you, not that you deserve it. I'll just listen to my hunger. I have a beautiful body to look after." Disdained Ash.

Eiji controlled his laughter and hugged him.

"Happy Halloween, Ash! May we have more days like this!"

"Happy Halloween, Eiji!" Ash returned the hug. "Can we eat now?"

"And I won't get a kiss?" Asked Eiji.

"You are grounded! Why don't you kiss the pumpkin? It can become a prince or something else ..." Ash took Eiji by the arm to lift him off his lap and put him on the couch. "Let's have dinner!" he went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ash! Wait! You can't go out and leave me like this!" Complained Eiji, who ran after him.

Eiji still managed to steal a kiss from Ash and they had a quiet dinner. That was a beautiful Halloween night.


End file.
